topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Obito Uchiha
|-| Kid Obito= |-| Tobi Suit= |-| Tobi= |-| As "Madara Uchiha"= Origins: Naruto Alias/Aka: Tobi, Madara Uchiha, Masked Man Classification: Human, ninja, Juubi Jinchuuriki (former) Threat level: Tiger || Demon+ || Demon+ || Dragon || Maoh Age: 13 (Kakashi Gaiden), 31 (Shippuden) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Fire Manipulation, Precognition (Via the Sharingan's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body), Power Mimicry (Can copy ninjutsu, genjutsu and the fighting style of his opponent), Can see through illusions || All previous abilities along with Body Control (Via Zetsu Armour), Wood Manipulation, Teleportation and Intangibility (Type 2) via Kamui || All previous abilities along with Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid, due to hashirama's cells) || All previous abilities along with Enhanced Senses (All 6 paths of pain have shared vision. Rinnegan can see through invisible barriers), Summoning via Animal Path (Can summon a Giant Drill-Beaked Bird for flight purposes, a Giant Multi-Headed Dog which can split apart, when struck, into individual dogs that can then merge back together, a Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon which can blend with its surroundings and rendering itself invisible to naked eye, a Giant Panda which can be used as a defensive barricade for its summoner, a Giant Crustacean which is capable of using water based techniques, a Giant Ox, Rhino and Centipede whom can destroy large structures with their sheer strength alone), Body Control (Can grow 4 additional arms and 2 additional faces, as well as a folded, serrated blade-like sash around their waist if needed. Can turn various parts of its body into a weapon) and Explosion Manipulation (Rinnegan allows the user to modify their body to store different ranges of firearms; such as firing their forearms as long-range projectiles or pull them off to reveal and fire a cluster of segmented missiles at targets, or shoot energy beams) via Asura Path, Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (Can read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body) via Human Path, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. He also uses it to repel jutsus away from himself, essentially dissipating them), Limited Leviation, Telekinesis and Sealing via Deva Path, Chakra Absorption via Pretha Path (Can absorb Chakra of any form), Resurrection via Naraka Path (Can restore back any Path's body that has been destroyed back to its prime. Can also ressurect a body but at the cost of his own life), Can create chakra chains that bind and restrict the power of anyone they make contact with Physical strength: Multi block level striking Via power-scaling (Considering he was a Chunin, he should be above early series Sasuke) || At least City+ level striking (Easily killed ninjas whom Zetsu claimed to be master Jōnins. They were also giving Kid Kakashi trouble) || At least City+ (Easily blocked a full-blown charge from Suigetsu with just one of his arm) || Country level striking (ripped apart four Hokages' barrier with his chakra arms) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Multi block (His katons should be significantly stronger than Sasuke's. He was a full-fledged Chunin) || Unknown (Was capable enough to control and summon Kurama in Konoha). At least City+ (Killed dozens of ninjas whom appeared to be master Jōnins, whom even Kid Kakashi was not able to deal with), possibly much higher (Gave Minato a good fight, enough to make him believe he is Uchiha Madara. However this was likely due to him summoning Nine tails and not based on his combat abilities) || At least city+, likely much higher || At least Mountain+ (Could hang on with KCM Naruto in a fight), Island+ with barriers (Killer B in his bijuu form was not able to destroy it) || Continent (Can do multiple Juubi bijuu damas at once) Durability: Multi block || At least City+ (Survived a Rasengan from Minato, although he made it passed through himself via Kamui before it could damage him completely) || At least City+, likely much higher || At least Mountain+ (Could take rasengan from KCM Naruto and keep on fighting) || Continent in Rikudo form (Can survive what he can dish out) Speed: Hypersonic+ || At least Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Kid Kakashi. Could keep up with Minato but was eventually outclassed in speed department) || Massively Hypersonic+ || At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought KCM Naruto, Kakashi and Gai simultaneously for an extended period of time) || At least massively hypersonic+ (So fast that Bijuu Mode Naruto, EMS Sasuke, Tobirama Senju and Bijuu Mode Minato got blitzed by him) Intelligence: High. Although originally far from outstanding as a member of the Uchiha clan, he was adopted and trained by Madara Uchiha after the incident in where it was believed he had lost his life. Since then due to Madara's guidance, he became one of the most gifted shinobi in the world, becoming the leader of Akatsuki and the true leader of the Village Hidden in the Mist while manipulating the third Mizukage Yagura from the shadows. Thanks to his training and experience he is a very capable shinobi who anticipated his demise and was able to instead steal the Juubi for his use to save himself and further his ambitions (although ultimately stopped) Stamina: Very high. Had several fights in quick succession and managed to overcome the Juubi in a struggle of willpower. Range: Melee normally. Tens of meters with Katons (as a kid), Thousands of Kilometers with Bijuudamas (As Juubito) Weaknesses: Had a weak will when it came to combat or wars, however after gaining Sharingan he got rid of it || His intangibility only lasts for 5 minutes if continuously activated || He lacks control over the Juubi (However, he eventually was able to control it afterward). He cannot use Kamui and is vulnerable to Senjutsu based attacks. Standard equipment: Gunbai (although this was Madara's), shuriken, kunai, spiral mask Keys: Kid Obito || With Zetsu Suit || Tobi || Obito (Rinnegan) || Juubito Image slideshow Obito gaiden 1.jpg Obito gaiden 2.jpg Obito gaiden 3.jpg Obito gaiden 4.jpg Obito gaiden 5.jpg Obito gaiden 6.jpg Obito gaiden 7.jpg Obito gaiden cover 1.jpg Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Naruto Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Knife user Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Ninja